


In the Heat of the Moment

by Gwendolyn (storiesofchaos)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin and Padmé are just friends, Anakin is a whiny bottom sorry I don't make the rules, Anal Sex, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Dom/sub Undertones, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Choking (Star Wars), Gratuitous use of pet names and 'master', Hair-pulling, Idiots in Love, M/M, Misuse of the Force, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rimming, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 12:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20693285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesofchaos/pseuds/Gwendolyn
Summary: “Obi-Wan feels that shift in their bond again, feels them being pulled together, an irresistible tug. He knows whatever happens next will likely send them over a ledge they can't ever back out of. But oh, he wants this, whatever this is, and Anakin's pink mouth is parted, head tilted towards him, hands clenched in the sand like he's refraining from grabbing Obi-Wan.”In which Anakin and Obi-Wan are stranded on some lonely desert planet, and what first appears to be a dull, annoying mishap turns out to be full of pent-up desire and feelings that come to light.





	In the Heat of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I rewatch the prequel trilogy and is sent on a whirlwind of suddenly shipping these two. This was meant to be just smut, but plot and feels got the better of me :P
> 
> Takes place between ep II and ep III. Hope you enjoy!

"Kriffing dar'yaim!" Anakin's voice rings out from somewhere below the ship. Obi-Wan sighs from where he sits in the cockpit, and rubs his aching head. It looks like what he feared has come true. He and Anakin were on a mission to some distant Outer Rim planet, nothing truly important, but they had suddenly gotten stranded on a tiny, seemingly deserted planet when the ship's engine failed. 

Anakin comes back into the cockpit, throwing himself into the seat beside Obi-Wan. He's pouting, hair sticking up and engine grease streaked across his face. He looks like the little boy he first met back on Tatooine, and Obi-Wan can't help smiling a bit even in the face of their situation. "The engine's completely busted, there's nothing we can do," Anakin says sourly. "We're stuck here until someone can come rescue us."

They look out the window, but it is no use. There is only golden sand as far as the eye can see. "Don't worry Anakin," Obi-Wan says as encouragingly as possible. "It'll only be a few days at the most. I'll let the Council know and you can freshen up and maybe relax if you would like. Force knows you need to."

⋆⋆⋆

It is evening now, and they are huddled around a fire outside. It's cold in the desert night, but at least it isn't windy like Tatooine, instead it's unbearably quiet but for the shifting of the sand. Anakin has his cloak tightly wrapped around himself, knees pulled up to his chest, staring gloomily into the flames. His mood hasn't picked up at all, though Obi-Wan wouldn't expect anything different. 

"Have I ever told you I hate sand?" Anakin says sulkily, not looking up. 

"Yes, you might have mentioned it once or twice," Obi-wan replies calmly. He hands Anakin a bowl of pre-packaged stew warmed over the fire, since they can't use the cooking devices on the ship. They eat in silence in the gathering darkness, lightsabers by their sides, though nothing comes to inspect the disturbance they cause. It's a bit eerie, but Obi-Wan doesn't mind it. He wants this debacle to be as stress-free as possible. 

In the end he sends Anakin back to the ship to sleep, surprisingly with little persuading. Obi-Wan says he'll keep watch and promises to wake Anakin halfway through so he can watch the rest of the night. 

The silence is harder to bear without Anakin by his side, even a brooding, fidgety Anakin. 

⋆⋆⋆

Obi-Wan wakes early the next day in the still, windowless confines of his quarters. He is disconcerted by the dreams he'd wandered into during the early hours of the morning, strange glimpses of red-hot rock and bright yellow eyes. He shakes them off, letting the calm thrum of the force replace the last dredges of sleep. 

In their bond he senses Anakin, though he can tell the boy is agitated; waves of intense feeling filter through. 

He sighs and gets up, putting on his robes, letting the methodical, familiar movements be all he thinks about. _ One moment at a time. _

He leaves his cloak behind, knowing the morning sun will already be blisteringly hot. When he walks down the gangplank, Anakin is standing rigidly outside the ship, looking out over the rising sun streaming over the dunes. He doesn't seem to notice the heat, even in his full black robes. It's evident his mind is elsewhere. 

Obi-Wan stands silently beside Anakin, waiting for him to speak if he wishes to, pointedly staring out at the sea of glittering sand. 

"My mother—" Anakin begins, voice a tad bit shaky. Obi-Wan notices out of the corner of his eye that he's biting his lip hard and furrowing his brows. With a pang of sadness he remembers this is what Anakin always used to do when he tried to hold back his tears as a child, trying to be an emotionless Jedi. But it's never easy as that — no one can keep hold of their emotions forever. So Obi-Wan just lays a hand on Anakin's shoulder and waits for him to continue. 

“My mother and I used to watch the suns rise every day. She said that the light coming after the darkness gave her hope for a change, a new beginning. I don't think her only son leaving her is what she meant." His voice drips with bitterness. Obi-Wan squeezes his shoulder gently.

"She was very proud of you, and she still would be, of the man and Jedi you've become."

"I could have been there. Protected her," Anakin replies quietly, and Obi-Wan hesitates. Anakin has never talked about that day on Tatooine with him, only to Padmé who was there with him. He wonders what's brought on this change, but now isn't the time to ponder. Anakin continues, and his voice sounds like it did when he was a small child still, missing his mother. "I _ should _ have been there." 

Obi-Wan's heart breaks, not for the first time, thinking about how Anakin was taken, though willingly, from his mother, to be trained in a life so different from what he was used to. The words, _ we can't change the past _ die on his lips when Anakin speaks again. 

"But if I'd stayed there, I wouldn't have known you." Anakin has suddenly turned to look right into Obi-Wan's face, and the thought comes that he would do anything for this boy. He's gazing at him so imploringly with those bright eyes and Obi-Wan is prickling uncomfortably for reasons completely different from the heat, and their bond is pulsing with warmth and emotion — and then Anakin's stomach grumbles and the moment breaks. 

Obi-Wan laughs, albeit a bit nervously, glad the unfamiliar tension is over. "Let's get you some breakfast, Anakin."

⋆⋆⋆

It's early afternoon now, and so far the day has been uneventful. Obi-Wan had tried to immerse himself in his datapad, while Anakin tinkered with spare parts and broken droids, but ultimately Anakin had gotten bored and flung himself into a chair opposite Obi-Wan. He had to keep his gaze resolutely on the pad to stop from smiling at Anakin all sprawled out and grumbling. 

In the end, Anakin had dragged him outside to practice sparring, for lack of anything else to do. So now here they are, breathing heavily, sweat trickling down their backs, as they use the practice staffs. Anakin has improved even more since becoming a Jedi Knight, though he was always steadfast and insistent, graceful yet filled with fiery strength. 

The day has only gotten hotter, so they've stripped down to their trousers and undershirts. Anakin may have grown up on a desert planet, but they're both still so used to training on the controlled climate of Coruscant. They take a moment to take a few deep breaths of the stale, stagnant air, before Anakin launches himself at Obi-Wan again. 

Compared to meditation, which allows him to tune into the world around him, sparring gives him tunnel vision and a space to focus on one thing to put all his energy towards. But somewhere along the way he's caught thinking suddenly about the intense, burning flame in Anakin's eyes as they pierce his own gaze, how the strong cords of his muscles flex and move under his thin black shirt, how his hair curls beautifully in the heat and sweat. Obi-Wan nearly stumbles under the force of the next blow from Anakin, mind reeling and concentration broken. He panics and tries to throw himself back into the fight, telling himself he'll deal with these new thoughts at a later time. 

_ But are they even new thoughts at all? _

Anakin must see that Obi-Wan needs a moment, as he stops and they take another break. Before Obi-Wan can say anything, Anakin is taking off his shirt. Obi-Wan's mouth goes dry. "W—what are you doing?" Anakin looks at him strangely. 

"What does it look like? It's kriffing hot out here, if you hadn't noticed." And he's right of course, it's nearly unbearable, and it's not like they've never seen each other without their shirts on, because they have, many times. But Obi-Wan feels like this is somehow different, like something's shifted. He tries and fails to not let his eyes stray from Anakin's face, and instead allows himself a brief glimpse of gleaming, sweaty skin, which really should not be affecting him in this way. 

His former Padawan for Force's sake! _ It's just the heat_, he tells himself, but a tiny, sly part of him doesn't believe it. 

While lost in these thoughts, Anakin creeps up on him and catches him at unawares, hitting him under the knees and making him stagger backwards and fall to the sandy ground. "Hah!" Anakin crows, grinning down at him. "I have the high ground now." But this drives any last strange thoughts out of Obi-Wan's head for the moment, and he surprises Anakin next, grabbing him and throwing him down until he lands with an "oof". Anakin is lying below him, shaking with laughter, covered in sand and sweat and cheeks red with heat and exertion. Obi-Wan can tell how happy Anakin is through their bond, though that reminds him of the unexplained thoughts he'd been having about the boy, and he feels sick. He gets up, for Anakin's sake, even if another part of him screams to go back. 

⋆⋆⋆

Anakin is grumpy, again. 

Immediately after their sparring his mood changed back to what it was this morning, and Obi-Wan's doing his best not to chastise Anakin for his grumbling. They're feeling clean again at least, having each been to the 'fresher. Anakin sits slouched in the chair next to him, head leaning against Obi-Wan's armrest as Obi-Wan tries to read the words in front of him. 

Instead, he can't help but notice Anakin out of the corner of his eye and study him. The way his nose crinkles as he frowns, the fresh smell of the standard soap emanating from his curls, the curve of his lips — he stops himself from heading into dangerous territory. 

Obi-Wan looks out the nearest window, pleased to see it's finally dark enough to be considered time for bed. He takes first watch again, even if there's really no need for a watch at all. But he doesn't think he's going to be able to sleep for a while yet. 

⋆⋆⋆

It's the strangled cry that shakes Obi-Wan from his meditative reverie. It's muffled by the ship's walls but he still hears it from where he's sitting beside the last glowing remnants of the fire. He hadn't woken Anakin for his turn to watch, not ready to succumb to dreams he can't control, but it seems like Anakin's been woken anyways. 

He goes into the protective mode easily from years of practice raising Anakin and dealing with night terrors. He finds Anakin's room quickly, turning on one of the dim lights as he walks to his bedside. In the dim glow, he sees Anakin with his eyes squeezed tightly shut, a look of pain etched into his features and the blanket tangled around his twitching body. 

"Anakin," Obi-Wan murmurs, laying a hand on the boy's brow, stroking his hair soothingly. "Wake now. You're safe, dear heart." Eyes gazing into a world Obi-Wan can't see finally open. Anakin grips the bed under him, Obi-Wan's hand, anything to feel grounded and bring him back to the present. Before Anakin really grasped meditation to calm himself, this is how Obi-Wan would help Anakin with his fears and nightmares and anxiety — meaningful touches and soft words of comfort. Obi-Wan doesn't suppose he got much as a slave on Tatooine. 

After a few minutes of this and Obi-Wan sending as much peace and warmth through their bond as he can, Anakin's breathing finally evens out and his eyes don't look like they can see right through Obi-Wan anymore. Anakin's voice is shaky and hoarse when he speaks. "I saw you. In the dream. Like I saw my mother. Before she . . . You were . . . I saw myself trying to _ kill— _" Flashes of Obi-Wan's own recent dreams flicker rapidly through his thought, but he pushes them away. 

"Hush now, dear one. It was truly a dream, nothing more. Heed no darkness now. Rest." Anakin's eyelids flutter, for even in his terror he's exhausted. Obi-Wan moves to turn but Anakin suddenly grips his arm. 

"Don't go." Anakin hasn't asked this since he was a child and confided in his dreams more often. Obi-Wan knows he really shouldn't, but he can never truly deny Anakin anything, least of all his heart. Anakin is the bane of his existence, but he still loves him all the more for it. 

And with this knowledge filtering pleasantly through him, he toes off his shoes, turns off the light, and makes Anakin scoot over to clamber into bed next to him, being a responsible Jedi and keeping watch be damned. It's a dreamless sleep, for once. 

⋆⋆⋆

First, Obi-Wan is aware of the warmth draped over him, and then its steady, reassuring heartbeat. Obi-Wan sighs in contentment, until he slowly opens his eyes and is finally aware of where he is and how he got there. His heart chills, even with Anakin's body like a furnace next to him. 

Somehow in the night they met each other in the middle of the bed, Anakin wrapping around Obi-Wan as close as he could get. Obi-Wan can't move; Anakin's grip is tight even in sleep. His head is nestled between the crook of Obi-Wan's neck and shoulder, breathing even and slow. 

Obi-Wan can't help but notice the way his hair is mussed up adorably, how his brow is smoothed of worry, the delicate sweep of his eyelashes, the flat planes of his golden cheekbones. He realizes with a jolt that Anakin is _ beautiful, _though deep down he knows this isn't a new revelation to him. He had just never allowed himself to put a word to it or acknowledge it out of fleeting thought. 

He has to look away and keep his gaze firmly on the stark white wall ahead of him, trying not to let his thoughts stray to the way Anakin gently shifts against his torso, pressed up against him. 

After a few more excruciating moments where Obi-Wan feels like he's burning up, from embarrassment or arousal, he can't tell (probably a little bit of both, he thinks, and a part of him can't help but laugh feebly at the situation he's in), Anakin finally mumbles something in his croaky morning voice and opens his eyes. Obi-Wan can feel him tense up, taking in the situation. A blush blooms under his sleepy eyes, and he quickly extricates himself, sitting on the edge of the bed with his knees pulled to his chest. 

"Sorry," he says awkwardly, looking anywhere but at Obi-Wan. 

"Quite alright," Obi-Wan replies smoothly, doing his best to act nonchalant. He gets up, glad he hadn't decided to shed any of the layers of his robes last night, and goes to make breakfast. 

⋆⋆⋆

It's still uncomfortable between them, but they do their best to pretend like nothing happened. Obi-Wan spends the morning conversing with the Council, who say that they will be rescued within the next 24 hours if nothing goes awry. Anakin is back to being sulky and fidgety, never staying on one task for very long. Obi-Wan knows Anakin can't stand being out of the war, when they could be fighting right now. 

So he proposes they meditate together, and now they sit on the sand across from one another, Anakin having given less complaints than usual. Obi-Wan breathes deeply, letting his mind reach out, feeling the sun beat on their backs, the sand dance around them, the steady beating of a million lifeforms in the galaxy surrounding the lonely planet they sit on. He senses Anakin restless beside him, and he tries to send calming energy through their bond to quiet his mind. 

But it's a fruitless attempt, as always, and it makes Obi-Wan lose his concentration. He's prided himself on being able to sink into a meditative state with ease, no matter the situation or his present setting, but lately he's had too many distractions. Also known as, Anakin.

Obi-Wan huffs and opens his eyes, only to find Anakin already looking at him, a dreamy look in his eyes, gaze soft. His eyes go wide when he realizes he's caught, but he doesn't turn away. Obi-Wan feels that shift in their bond again, feels them being pulled together, an irresistible tug. He knows whatever happens next will likely send them over a ledge they can't ever back out of. But oh, he wants this, whatever this is, and Anakin's pink mouth is parted, head tilted towards him, hands clenched in the sand like he's refraining from grabbing Obi-Wan. Anakin's eyes lower to watch Obi-Wan's own lips, he can feel his heavy breathe ghosting his face, and then somehow, inexplicably, their lips meet and they plunge over that ledge. Obi-Wan would never want to try and climb back up anyway, not now that he's tasted it. 

And oh, how Anakin's mouth tastes like the sweetest thing he's ever had. Their kiss is greedy, hungry, like this desire has been pent up for too long, and Anakin groans brokenly when Obi-Wan gently nips at his plump bottom lip. A hand worn from work and battle and another of cold metal find their way around Obi-Wan, pulling him closer. He feels his self-control waning as he lets them tumble into the sand so he's over Anakin, only letting them break the kiss when they have to. 

Anakin arches his back and whines prettily when Obi-Wan thread a hand through Anakin's hair and tugs lightly where his Padawan braid used to be. His eyes meet Obi-Wan's, dark and heady, and he whispers "_Obi-Wan"_. This stutters the moment to a halt. 

Suddenly a wave of intense guilt washes over Obi-Wan, his heart pounds and his ears ring. He stumbles to his feet and says something about "we can't do this" before he leaves Anakin lying in the sand, looking confused and hurt. 

⋆⋆⋆

He can feel Anakin's anger rolling through their bond like a fuse. The quietness of Obi-Wan's room is stifling as he sits on his bed, so that all the thoughts in his brain feels suffocating and suppressed. 

He doesn't know what to do. 

Some of that is solved when Anakin stomps through the ship, metal ringing beneath his boots, and slides open Obi-Wan's door with a bang. He's glowering, looking scary, but underneath that Obi-Wan can tell how emotional and conflicted he is. "You are an idiot," Anakin spits. "You want to do this, I know you do!" His voice gets quieter. “_I _want to do this."

"Whatever _ this _is, it's inappropriate, Anakin. I don't think I need to explain it to you, as a Jedi now—"

"I don't care! I . . . I love you, but you never care about my feelings or what I want, and are always so detached!" His voice gets wobbly now and his eyes glimmer with unshed tears. Now Obi-Wan only feels regret for hurting the boy. 

He stands up and gathers Anakin close to him. "Darling, it's never because I don't care about you. It's _ because _I care about you that I don't get close, because I'm scared of what I'd do if I allowed myself that chance. But I love you, and Jedi Code or not, I can't change that fact. Everything I do, I do for you." Anakin pulls back and now his frown is replaced with a smirk, his mercurial personality well displayed. 

"Oh yeah? What else can you do for me?" And just like that Obi-Wan has Anakin against the wall, mouths sealed together and Anakin struggling to move his hips against Obi-Wan's. 

"You want to do this now?" Obi-Wan asks, just to be sure, breathing heavily. 

"Yes, yes, please Master," the desperation is clear in Anakin's voice, but he still has that bantha poodoo-eating grin on his face. He knows _ exactly _what he's doing to Obi-Wan. He groans and speaks between kissing down Anakin's jaw and neck. 

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Obi-Wan says, but he's smiling and laughing lightly, feeling giddy. 

"And I've got the _ best _feeling about this," Anakin replies breathlessly, before gasping and letting his head fall back as Obi-Wan sucks a mark on the juncture of Anakin's neck and collarbone. Anakin tugs at Obi-Wan's robes, so for a few seconds that feel like forever they scramble out of their clothes, cursing the Jedi attire for being so cumbersome. 

When they're down to their base layers, Anakin stops. "What—" Obi-Wan begins, but it ends in a low groan when Anakin slowly sinks to his knees, eyes never straying from Obi-Wan's own. He cups Obi-Wan through his soft leggings, somehow looking so innocent through his eyelashes but still smirking. Obi-Wan's desire is coursing through him like it never has before, he can't stop looking into Anakin's gaze which just fuels the fire. 

Anakin pulls down Obi-Wan's pants enough to take his cock out, looking like he's never seen it before. And Obi-Wan supposes he hasn't, not like this when it's thick and heavy in Anakin's curious hand. He gives the head a small lick, making Obi-Wan hiss, biting his lip. Anakin looks up again, mirth dancing in his gaze. "Don't hold back, Master." And with that he's taking Obi-Wan in his mouth, hot, wet heat suddenly enveloping him. 

"_Force, _ Ani," Obi-Wan says emphatically, the childhood nickname slipping out. Anakin groans around his cock, making Obi-Wan give a little jerk. He doesn't want to hurt Anakin, but he can feel the pure trust emanating from their bond, making Obi-Wan's heart flutter. He places hands in Anakin's hair to have something to hold on to, watching Anakin. He is unused to this, which is no surprise, but he is enthusiastic and it's not like Obi-Wan has much to compare to anyways. But it's _ good,_ sloppy, Anakin picking up quickly on what Obi-Wan likes best. Obi-Wan shakes and grips Anakin's curls a little tighter when he sinks down to the root, even when he chokes a little and tears rim his eyes. 

Obi-Wan gently pulls him off his cock to let him breathe. "Such a good boy," Obi-Wan murmurs, caressing Anakin's red cheeks and swollen lips. Anakin all but whimpers at that, and Obi-Wan can't help but help him stand him up and capture his mouth once more in a bruising kiss. He places one hand on Anakin's ass, squeezing it, and the other hastily dips a hand into the front of Anakin's pants. He's hard and leaking, shamelessly rutting into Obi-Wan's hand. 

"Master, please!" Anakin whines, letting his head fall forward onto Obi-Wan's shoulder. Obi-Wan lets the hand on Anakin's ass slip inside his pants too, and he kneads it as Anakin's thrusts grow erratic. 

"Come for me, darling," Obi-Wan says, and he touches a searching finger to Anakin's hole. And Anakin for his part, always one to disobey an order from Obi-Wan, comes with a soft cry. "That's it," Obi-Wan murmurs, kissing Anakin's cheek and temple, gently helping him through the aftershocks. "So gorgeous." He helps him over to the bed, and Anakin flops down, a lazy grin on his face. 

The sight makes Obi-Wan freeze for a moment. Anakin has his arms above his head, shirt rucked up and softening dick still out, a red mark blooming on his neck, eyes glazed but still holding that playful smirk. Obi-Wan's voice is rough when he speaks again. "That was good, I take it?" Anakin just hums in reply and stretches, Obi-Wan taking in the golden skin of the body all spread out for him. He shakes his head and gets back to business, going to wipe his hand with Anakin's cum on it off on a spare towel, but before he can turn Anakin crawls over to the foot of the bed and takes Obi-Wan's fingers in his mouth, moaning like it's the best thing he's ever tasted. And suddenly Obi-Wan is reminded of his raging desire. 

Anakin releases the fingers with a _ pop _and looks knowingly at Obi-Wan cock still straining out of of his pants. "Let's get naked," Anakin commands and immediately starts stripping. 

"As you wish," Obi-Wan replies, rolling his eyes with a smile and climbing onto the bed. Of course Anakin isn't any less petulant and demanding in bed. Obi-Wan fumbles with his clothes in his haste as Anakin grows impatient. As soon as Obi-Wan is unclothed, Anakin launches himself at him, turning them around so Obi-Wan is under him. He sees Anakin openly admiring him, letting his hands skim over his bare skin. The contrast between his warm left hand and his mechno-arm makes Obi-Wan shiver. Anakin surprises him with another searing kiss, clumsily rocking their naked groins together. Obi-Wan wraps his arms around Anakin, licking into Anakin's mouth that still tastes like his cum. 

"Fuck me, Obi-Wan," Anakin says breathlessly, lips lingering together. 

"Now where did your manners go, Anakin?" Obi-Wan says, trying to act in control, though the shakiness of his voice ruins the effect. Anakin just smiles impishly. 

"Don't need any, you'll do what I ask and you know it." Now it's Obi-Wan's turn to flip them over, so that he looms over Anakin. Anakin's smirk has turned hazy. 

"I assure you, dear one," Obi-Wan says into Anakin's ear, nipping at the lobe teasingly, "that when I'm through with you, you will be begging." That shuts Anakin's smart mouth for a bit. 

Obi-Wan takes his time traveling down Anakin's body, savoring all the little twitches and shivers he gives. He's so sensitive, so touch-starved; it's endearing and makes Obi-Wan want to cherish him all the more. He laves and sucks down Anakin's pulse point, his sharp collarbone, his pink nipples, the firm planes of his stomach, until he reaches his cock that's already hard again. He gently sucks on it too, not enough to really be what Anakin needs, but enough to make his thighs start to shake. He lets it fall out of his mouth and looks up at Anakin, whose eyes are half-closed and look at Obi-Wan almost with reverence. Now Obi-Wan's the one to smirk, though his heart is still fluttering ridiculously, giddily. 

"Turn over," he says into Anakin's hipbone, and Anakin turns around quickly, bringing his ass into view. Anakin stills at the first touch to it, and Obi-Wan runs soothing touches over the cheeks. He spreads them apart and feels his cock jolt at the sight before him. He must sit still for a few moments because Anakin's wiggles his bottom impatiently. Without warning Obi-Wan dives in and proceeds to start to eat Anakin out, earning a squeak from Anakin that Obi-Wan knows he will deny later. 

After a few minutes of Obi-Wan feeling like a starving man in front of a feast, he gets up, making Anakin choke out a sob. His head is buried into the mattress, hands clenched in the sheets, and hips moving frantically. "Shush now, darling, I'll take care of you." He opens a drawer at his bedside and retrieves a small jar of medical lube. He puts some on one finger and circles Anakin's hole with it, now looser and wet with spit. He sinks the finger in slowly making Anakin keen loudly. He tries to muffle his voice in the covers but Obi-Wan _ tsks _ and takes his finger out until Anakin whines and lifts his head up, face bloomed in a blush. 

"There you are, good boy." In return Obi-Wan puts two fingers in Anakin this time, searching for that sweet spot until Anakin is falling apart under his touch, moaning shamelessly now. By the third finger Anakin has tears streaming down his face, and Obi-Wan stills. "You alright?" He asks, though in their bond he can tell how alive and happy Anakin is feeling, the noise fucked out of his head already. 

"Yes, yes, please just fuck me, please, Master," Anakin begs, voice broken. Obi-Wan's never gonna live this down, but right now he's too far gone to think about it any more. 

"Turn over again for me, Anakin." He's a vision when he turns around, legs tensed and toes curled, cock hard and blushing, chest gleaming with a thin sheen of sweat, hair disheveled and eyes so dark and blazing. Obi-Wan knows he's staring too long, but he can't help it. Swooping down, he kisses Anakin briefly, hand twined in his curls. He rests his forehead against Anakin's, both breathing heavily. "Gods, you're breathtaking."

"You're not bad yourself," Anakin replies, a trace of his usual fire and snark sneaking through, though he's breathless and keeps trying to move against Obi-Wan to chase his pleasure. "But please fuck me now, or I might just die." Obi-Wan chuckles lightly. 

"Impatient as always," he says, but he can't wait any longer either. He kisses Anakin once more and then puts more lube on his cock, Anakin staring enraptured. His breath hitches as the head of Obi-Wan's cock pushes gently at his slicked hole, easing in slowly, both gasping by the time Obi-Wan is all the way in. Fragments of desire and broken phrases pass through their bond as they stare at one another, the universe seeming to have been suspended just for them. Then Obi-Wan starts to move achingly slow and they both see stars. 

Anakin's eyelids flutter as he makes needy noises, hands greedily reaching out to try to make Obi-Wan move faster. Obi-Wan grabs them and pins them above Anakin's head. They both know Anakin can easily get out of this, but the blatant power move causes the most beautiful look to grace Anakin's features. Obi-Wan rewards him with a few good, strong thrusts, before continuing a steady pace.

If Obi-Wan thought he was hot out in the desert, it's nothing to what he feels now, like he's burning from the inside out, feelings almost too intense to process, so full of _ Anakin Anakin Anakin _ and _ I love you. _Anakin must feel this through the bond because he stares at Obi-Wan like he's his whole world, causing Obi-Wan to lose control of himself and thrust a little harder, making Anakin whine and throw his head back. 

Soon his thrusts grow sloppy and erratic, the pleasure coursing through him like it's going through light speed, Anakin mindlessly begging him for _ more more more. _Obi-Wan runs a shaking hand down Anakin's torso, skimming over peaked nipples and hard muscles. "Choke me, Master, please, I need it, need you," Anakin gasps out, causing Obi-Wan to stumble in his rhythm, shocked but somehow not surprised Anakin likes a bit of masochism. 

So Obi-Wan lets his right hand be free, not stilling in fucking Anakin into the mattress, and lightly force chokes Anakin. The result is immediate; his eyes squeeze shut with tear tracks down his cheeks, his back arches and he gives a strangled gasp, and then he is coming untouched, trembling uncontrollably. Obi-Wan releases the choke and brings both hands down to hold onto Anakin's hips, now pounding in ruthlessly.

"_Stars, _Ani, so perfect, so good for me, I love you —" and with a few final thrusts he buries himself inside Anakin and stills, coming so hard his world tilts and all he can feel is Anakin wrapped around his body and his thoughts. 

When Obi-Wan comes-to, Anakin is looking at him drowsily with a sated smile on his face. Obi-Wan can't help the huge grin that crosses his face, as he kisses Anakin lightly and brushes the sweaty hair out of his eyes. Even when Obi-Wan carefully pulls out and plops down next to Anakin, he clings to Obi-Wan, tucked in his as close as he can. Obi-Wan doesn't mind it even when they're sweaty and hot and are feeling a bit gross and sticky on the comedown from their orgasms. But here next to Anakin, he's never been better. 

He offhandedly zooms a towel over to them with the force, lulled and post-orgasm Obi-Wan apparently much more lax with rules. "Misuse of the Force," Anakin mumbles sleepily as Obi-Wan gently cleans him off. But Obi-Wan just kisses him again on the forehead (he doesn't think he's ever going to get over kissing Anakin _ everywhere), _and pulls him close, thinking they might as well take a nap. "Love you too, Obi-Wan," is the last thing he hears before they both fall into a peaceful sleep. 

⋆⋆⋆

The peace is broken when they hear a ship land near their own. Obi-Wan wakes, feeling groggy, knowing that they have slept through the night and that now it's the next morning. Anakin is scowling beside him, face still buried in his pillow, not wanting to let Obi-Wan go.

"I suppose we're saved now," Obi-Wan says, but not without a little sadness. As much as he is itching to get back to life, he will miss this brief respite and the happiness it brought.

"I'm so glad we got stranded here," Anakin says, giving Obi-Wan a quick kiss. He grins. "And now I might even like sand."


End file.
